Desafio do Dia do Amigo Yuriy e Boris
by Aislin Le Fay
Summary: Desafio do Dia do Amigo – Jogo de Palavras Yuriy & Boris Aderindo à campanha, mas já aviso que não ficou muito bom...


[Desafio do Dia do Amigo – Jogo de Palavras] – Ou pelo menos ERA pra ser, mas acabou ficando horrível e totalmente fora da proposta, além de sem graça... me desculpem, eu sei que mereço apanhar. (Suspiro) Isso pra não falar do atraso, mas aí já não foi culpa minha!

- Então... – O entrevistador evita encará-los fingindo que arrumava sabe-se-lá-o-quê nos papéis. Não que ele estivesse com medo... longe disso – Podemos começar?

Nenhum dos dois disse nada, apenas mantinham o olhar duro.

- ...vou considerar isso um sim – Murmurou, agitado – Primeira questão... nome?

_Yuriy Ivanov._

**Boris Kuznetsov.**

Bom, pensou o rapaz. Pelo menos eles tinham uma língua.

- Sonho?

Obviamente, tudo o que recebeu foram olhares céticos.

- Reformulando... ambições?

_Me vingar do Balkov._

**Idem. E conseguir a Black Dranzer, mas não se sabe onde ela está...**

_A Black Dranzer? O que te faz pensar que você poderia dominá-la?_

**Por quê? Só porque ****você**** não conseguiu?**

_O meu domínio da Black Dranzer era perfeito!_

**Claro, e o Balkov deu ela pro Kai só porque era uma combinação mais bonitinha** – Sarcasmo mórbido.

- Terceira questão!! O beyblade é...?

_**A chave para conquistar o mundo**_ – Resposta em uníssono.

…

Alguns segundos de silêncio em que todos apenas se encaravam, o entrevistador com cara de "WTF!?" e os Borg olhando rapidamente um para o outro em uma expressão que se lia "Você também?", mas ainda impassíveis.

_Força do hábito. O beyblade é uma ótima fonte de força física e psicológica (?)._

**Um bom passatempo, quando não se sofre lavagem cerebral.**

- Ah... Uma pessoa especial?

_**Ninguém**__._

"Que categóricos..." - O que me dizem de Hiwatari Kai?

_Ele é bem forte, mas é um idiota._

**Desbancou o Yuriy.**

_Repita isso e você será um homem morto._

**A verdade dói?**

_Quer briga, Kuznetsov?_

**Eu ganharia, nanico.**

_Você não é tão mais alto que eu, imbecil. E eu sou muito mais inteligente._

**Vamos ver do quanto isso vai te adiantar quando minha mão se fechar na sua cara.**

_Isso se você tiver coordenação motora o suficiente para me acertar, os chimpanzés são desequilibrados._

- AHEM! Bom... e de Kinomiya Takao?

_Um idiota que não merecia o título de campeão._

**Um maldito sortudo, mas até que luta bem.**

- Abadia Borg?

_Passado_.

**Treinos**.

- O que acham que aconteceu com Hiwatari Soichirou?

_Deve estar escondido por aí em alguma ilha paradisíaca, o maldito._

_Não sei, mas espero que tenha morrido de forma bem dolorosa._

- Odeia?

_Balkov, Soichirou e perder._

**Idem, acrescentando o Kon.**

- Tem algo de que goste?

_Da Wolborg._

**De torturar.**

- Eer... Amigos?

_Não tenho e nem me faz falta._

**Amigo não, mas o time dá pro gasto.**

- Comida preferida?

_Nenhuma em especial._

**Gosto de massas.**

_Nota-se..._

"Oh, que eles não comecem de novo!" - Qual a pior humilhação pela qual você já passou?

_Perder pro pirralho ruivo._

**É, duas vezes.**

_Cale-se._

**Isso é que é ser rebaixado...**

_Pelo menos ainda sou titular, ao contrário de você._

**Por pura sorte.**

_Responda de uma vez._

**Tirando minha vida inteira na abadia? Perder para aquele duende gigante nas finais.**

- Agora pras respostas rápidas. Wolborg?

_Perfeita_.

**Boa.**

- Falborg?

_Aceitável._

**Poderosa**.

- Rússia?

_Gelo._

**Frio**.

- Passado?

_Esquecido_.

**Obscuro**.

- Futuro?

_Indefinível_.

**Melhor**.

- Felicidade?

_Talvez_.

**Enganosa**.

- Querem deixar um recado para alguém?

_Para o Garland, digo que ainda vou derrotá-lo._

**E aqui é o programa da Xuxa, por acaso?**

- Ah... bem, acho que esse é o fim.

_Finalmente_**.**

**Ah, bom. Achei que iam querer perguntar meu manequim também!** – Sarcasmo evidente.

- Mas esperem... se vocês não são amigos, por que foram chamados pra participar desse desafio?

_**Nunca dissemos que não éramos amigos...**_

"Sempre soube que não devia ter aceitado esse emprego..." - Gota

Eu sei, me apedrejem. Que grande porcaria! Eu sou horrível nesse tipo de brincadeira, frustrante... acho que estou deprimindo... (Coloquem aqui um emoticon emo, digo, choroso)

De qualquer jeito, eu agradeço à Anamatéia Haika por ter lançado um desafio de Dia do Amigo, eu tinha pretendido lançar um mas minha internet tava morta então... que bom que outra pessoa fez isso (Risos)


End file.
